Qadira
The westernmost satrap of the Padishah Empire of Kelesh, Qadira (pronounced kah-DEER-ah) is a kingdom with the power of the sprawling Casmaron empire at its back. Qadira is Kelesh's doorway to Avistan, and is perhaps the single most valuable piece of real estate on Golarion. Rivers of spice and gold flow through its capital of Katheer, and Xerbystes II, the Satrap of Qadira, boasts (correctly) that his kingdom holds the wealth of any other three on the Inner Sea. Government As governor of a distant province of a vast, sprawling empire, the Satrap of Qadira does not have the power he desires, but is still a political force to be reckoned with. Every year, to maintain his position, Satrap Xerbystes II has to send thirteen golden bulls and three hundred concubines to the heart of the empire, but for a man as rich as Xerbystes II, this is nothing. Xerbystes II's power is curtailed by his vizier Hebizid Vraj, directly appointed by the Padishah Emperor himself. While Xerbystes II has complete power within the borders of Qadira, as a satrap he has little control over events outside his border (things like piracy, trade and war, which are controlled by the Padishah Emperor himself). Unfortunately for Xerbystes the Padishah Emperor does not want war and therefore the vizier restrains Xerbystes' lust for yet another war with Taldor to the north. History Qadira has long been a power to be reckoned with. Taldor has felt the bite of its scimitars and nearly lost their entire empire in the struggle. Osirion bowed before them for over three thousand years. The war drums of Katheer have been silent since the beginning of the Age of Lost Omens, but Qadira has never stopped waging its wars. Gold is its weapon now, spices its shield, and incredible trading power its armor. The last great war waged by Qadira was with its northern rivals, Taldor. This conflict began in 4079 AR with the armies of Qadira crossing the southern border of Taldor, taking advantage of troubles happening elsewhere in the Taldan empire. This war lasted over five hundred years, not ending until three years before the end of the Age of Enthronement in 4603 AR. Geography Qadira is a dry land, much of it is covered in deserts whose sands hide its ancient ruins. Magical Heatstones can be found here. To the east lies the vast continent of the Casmaron and the sprawling Padishah Empire of Kelesh to which Qadira belongs. Qadira lies along the Golden Path which funnels vast amounts of trade between it and the nations, states and satraps of distant Casmaron. This trade route is responsible for much of Qadira's wealth. Qadira itself is located on the eastern most edge of the continent of Avistan. Its coastline forms its southern and western borders and is so long, it grants access to two different seas, the Inner Sea and the Obari Ocean. Only the northern border of Qadira is connected directly with another nation. It is this border that has caused them the most grief, as it connects with Qadira's ancient rival Taldor. Settlements * Gurat * Katheer * Khoka * Sedeq * Lopul * Omash Inhabitants Qadirans typically show all the traits associated with the Keleshite people and are the closest contact most people from Avistan or Garund will ever have with a Keleshite. Qadirans value wealth above all else and often seek to make their fortunes abroad. The wealth of Absalom, and more importantly, the trading opportunities proffered by control of the great city, has long drawn the gaze of the satrap's most powerful merchant princes. Many Qadirans are ready to leave their deserts behind for the promise of lustrous Absalom gold. Qadirans value not just wealth, but luxury and the finest things life has to offer. Most Qadirans favour horse racing as the sport of kings, treating champion jockeys as other lands treat war heroes. References Category:Neutral nations Category:Nations Category:Nations of Avistan